Composite materials, such as carbon fiber reinforced polymer materials, typically are used in applications in which properties of such materials may be advantageous. For example, such materials are strong but lightweight, resulting in their widespread use in fields such as aviation or other lightweight air, ground, or waterborne vehicles.
Typically, composite materials are rigid, which can be an advantage in certain respects but may be a limitation in others. For example, in aviation and other applications, the rigidity of composite materials may make them unsuitable for use in applications that may require a more flexible material and/or one that may be more durable over many cycles of being bent or flexed.